C'était la fête des mères
by Mademoiselle de Maupin
Summary: Le parquet grinçait. Elle était dévastée. Les souris dansaient. Et elle, elle pleurait. OS.


**Disclamer****: Tout appartient à J.. Tout, sauf l'intrigue, qui est mienne. Na. Et aussi 3 personnages.**

**Titre****: C'était la fête des mères…**

**Résumé****: Le parquet grinçait. Elle était dévastée. Les souris dansaient. Et elle, elle pleurait.**

**Rating****: K (Je n'y comprends rien. Alors je fais ce que m'a conseillé witchee.)**

.

_L__'__avenir __d__'__un __enfant __est __l__'œuvre __de __sa __mère__. NAPOLEON BONAPARTE._

_._

_This is a love song._ Lily Wood and The Prick.

_._

**C'était la fête des mères…**

.

C'était la fête des mères. Et il allait partir.

.

Le parquet grinçait. Elle était dévastée. Les souris dansaient. Et elle, elle pleurait.

.

Oh que oui elle pleurait.

Oh que oui il pleuvait.

.

« No. No. Don't leave me. »

Oui, elle était anglaise.

« Please Lord. Please. »

Oui, elle suppliait.

« What did I do? What? »

Oui, elle avait péché.

« Why? Why? »

Non, cela ne servait à rien.

« Please. Please. »

Non, cela ne servirait à rien.

.

Oui, il pleuvait.

Non, elle n'était pas seule.

Oui, son mari allait rentrer.

Oui, il allait devoir la consoler.

Oui, tout le monde le saurait.

Oui, elle serait triste.

Oui, elle le montrerait.

.

« No. No. No… »

Oui, cela ressemblait à une imploration.

Oui, cela ressemblait à une supplique.

Oui, cela ressemblait à une conjuration.

Oui, cela ressemblait à une conspiration.

« Don't kill him. He's mine… »

Non, elle n'était pas folle.

« Why. Why? »

Oui, elle s'en posait, des questions.

.

Oh que oui elle pleurait.

Oh que oui il pleuvait.

.

Dans une heure son mari rentrerait. Il lui expliquerait. Et elle nierait. Tout. De but en blanc. Car cela ne pouvait arriver.

Tout mourait. Tout. Mais pourquoi ? Oui, pourquoi. Elle allait pourtant à la messe. Elle était bonne chrétienne.

Son mari n'y allait pas tout les dimanches. C'était ça le problème. Et Dieu le lui rendait bien.

Oui, il avait le droit de reprendre ce qu'il avait donné. Oui. Mais pourquoi ? Oui. Pourquoi ?

.

Oui, elle était une bonne mère.

Oui. Elle l'était. Pas de doutes là-dessus. Voyez, Aube était en vie.

Elle était heureuse. En ce moment elle était chez sa grand-mère.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle le voie lui avait dit son mari. Elle ne pourrait pas. Elle commençait tout juste à comprendre le cycle de la vie.

Ce cycle. Dérouté parfois. Il se laissait tromper.

Oui, c'était une entourloupe. Oui, on viendrait la voir en lui disant qu'elle passait à la télévision. Exactement.

.

Non, ce n'était pas une entourloupe.

Oui, cela allait mal se finir.

Non, tout n'allait pas bien.

Oui, elle serait anéantie.

.

« Lord. Please. I beg you. Please. »

Non, il n'obéirait pas.

« No. You are not dead. You live. You breathe. All is well. »

Oui, elle se mystifiait.

Non, tout n'allait pas bien.

.

Non, cela ne servait à rien de se convaincre.

Oui, le mal était déjà fait.

Non, ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Non, ce n'était la faute de personne.

Oui, il était malade.

Non, elle ne l'aimait point.

Oui, elle l'adorait.

Oui, elle l'idolâtrait.

.

Son mari était rentré.

.

Oh que oui elle pleurait.

Oh que oui il pleuvait.

.

« Please. Please. Lord… Lord… Lord… »

Non, cela ne servait à rien.

.

« Mia ? Alright ? »

Oui, il connaissait la réponse. La vraie.

« Yes. He lives. He breathes. Everything's going well. »

Oui, elle y croyait. Vraiment.

.

Oui, il savait qu'il était parti.

Non, elle ne le savait pas.

.

« Mia… He left us to join his sister. You know how he loved her. »

Bien sur que non, elle ne voulait pas perdre son deuxième enfant. Le premier lui avait suffit.

.

Plectrude n'avait vécu que deux semaines. Deux petites semaines. Elle était malade. Gravement.

On n'avait rien pu faire pour elle. Les soins manquaient, surtout pour un nourrisson.

Ah, la guerre. La guerre. Les morts. Le sang.

Dès que Luan avait vu sa photo, il l'avait aimée.

Il voulait la voir.

Il allait la voir.

.

Oui, elle ignorait tout.

Non, elle ne saurait rien.

.

Oh que oui elle pleurait.

Oh que oui il pleuvait.

.

Elle le berçait, tout doucement. Depuis 4 heures déjà. Depuis que son mari était rentré déjeuner.

Il lui avait dit qu'il rentrerait le plus tôt possible.

Il l'avait fait. C'était un homme de confiance.

Un bon père. Autoritaire. Aimant.

.

« Mia. It's too late. »

Bien sur qu'elle le niait.

« Draco. Please stop lying. »

Il en devenait fou. Épuisant.

« Mia. Let him go away. It's better for him. For us. »

Non, elle ne comprenait pas.

« Draco. Draco. Luan. Luan. »

Oui, elle les aimait.

« Mia. I call the undertaker for the funeral. »

Oui, elle le pensait fou.

« No. He's not dead. Please. Believe me. I prayed. »

Non, cela n'avait servi à rien.

« Mia. You're going to die of that. You're going to be mad. »

Non, elle ne l'était pas.

.

Oui, elle comprenait.

Non, elle ne l'acceptait pas.

Oui, elle était triste.

Oui, elle le montrait.

Oui, il était triste.

Non, il ne le montrait pas.

.

Et son mari la consola. Encore et encore.

.

Oh que oui elle pleurait.

Oh que oui il pleuvait.

.

Il était parti. Rejoindre sa sœur. Sa grand-mère. Son grand-père. Tout le monde.

La guerre lui avait enlevé beaucoup de choses.

Et cela continuait.

.

Oh que oui elle pleurait.

Oh que oui il pleuvait.

.

C'était la fête des mères. Et il était parti.

_FIN_


End file.
